


Mysteries in Thy Eyes

by Marianna_Stone (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Bullying, M/M, Magic, Mistakes, Multi, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marianna_Stone
Summary: Jungkook looked up at everyone in confusion, eyes filled with panic. He felt his body morph and shape itself into weird angles. Smoke wrapped itself around him like a blanket, smothering him, he could feel himself getting smaller but nothing was making sense. All he remembered was dropping the potion on accident- Oh no, the potion.OrJungkook takes interest in a mysterious potion but pays the consequences when he buys it without figuring out what it does. A problem ensues when the potion bottle breaks and he gets some on his skin.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This plot someone had asked me to do had sparked inspiration in me so I'm sorry to all those with requests. I’ll get those done as soon as possible. This is going to be Hogwarts based as a heads up. It won't have Harry Potter in it but it's still basically a Hogwarts AU. Also! I changed the age of when you are able to go to Hogwarts in this book to fit the needs of this story! The age you are allowed to go is 15 so please don't get mad about it in the comments because it's not 11. I know what houses the boys are in but Imma change that up a bit. Sorry, Y'all.
> 
> Jungkook- ??? (You will find out latter :] )  
> Taehyung- Gryffindor  
> Namjoon- Ravenclaw  
> Seokjin- Ravenclaw  
> Yoongi- Hufflepuff  
> Jimin- Gryffindor  
> Hoseok- Hufflepuff

Prologue:

it seemed as though colored lights were dancing around the room, yet there was no light source

 

curiosity shining in his doe-like eyes

 

what are you looking at?

 

The elder smiled back, though there was a mysterious look in his eyes

 

The metal glistened in the light and seem to sparkle.

 

cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing

 

asked uneasily

 

with a flash of green, they disappeared.

 

nerves eating him alive

 

So Gryffindor?

 

Nah I think our Jungkookie will be a Hufflepuff

 

Ravenclaw!

 

What if I turn out to be Slytherin

 

trying to decipher why Mars seemed to look off on this night

 

_ Weak _ !? Hufflepuffs aren’t  _ weak _

 

Don’t talk to me that way Jeon, do you have any idea how powerful my family is

 

You have a very unique mind.

 

_ Why  _

 

He closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms

 

I’m fine

 

he just wants his Hyungs


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorryyy 😭😭😭😭

Argh, does anyone know how annoying it is to be working on a chapter and then your computer/phone decides to be a d*ck and delete all you've written?? Cause that just happened to me and now I wanna cry! I was really proud of how the chapter was turning out and then- poof!! Its gone!! 

I'll get it done soon though, I promise. My stupid phone ain't gonna get in the way of that. I'm sorry this isnt an update but hang in tight! 

Y'all can come yell at me though!

My Instagram:

@Bangtansonyeondan_fanart.page

My ARMY Amino:

Ci-Ci/시-시

See you guys soon! Baiii~💜💕


	3. Meet & Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet and greets can go well,
> 
> While others?
> 
> Not so much.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Jungkook meets the boys

**Chapter 1- Meet & Greets**

Jungkook happily entered the shop, eyes greedily taking in the view around him. Potions, potion ingredients, and potion books were everywhere and Jungkook sighed in contentment. 

 

Wandering over to a book shelf Jungkook trailed his fingers lightly over the spines. His fingers danced over a particular book, it was a deep blue, and the lettering was a faded brown. Jungkook traced his fingers over the words, trying to make sense of the Latin that was burned into the leather cover. 

 

' _Potions and Spells no-_ '

 

The rest he couldn't make out, the lettering too faded to read. He shook his head, bewildered. Gently, he took the book off the shelf and opened it, eyes falling onto the old, ink-stained pages. Excitement filled him as he read the ingredients for the potion. The ingredients were quite rare and it intruged him.

 

He scanned the page, trying to make out the description of the potion.

 

' _Regression_ '

 

Or was that ' _Repression_ '?

 

He couldn't tell. Why would it be either though? Jungkook's done multiple Age Regressing potions and Memory Repressing potions. These instructions were too complex to be either. The ingredients werent even the usual ingredients for either potion. It didn't make sense!

 

"What are you looking at?" Jungkook jumped and quickly spun around, coming face-to-face with Taehyung's chest. Jungkook looked up and smiled brightly, hugging Taehyung.

 

"Hi Hyung! And its just a potions book, I'm not exactly what its for though, kind of looks like a dark arts book to be honest-"

 

"Its not dark if you're using it for good!" Jungkook sighed exasperatedly at that, and giggled softly. "Besides, maybe we can use something in there to use to pull a prank on Jiminie Hyung!" 

 

Jungkook's eyes lit up with mischief, and a smirk made its way into his lips. 

 

"Alright! I'll get it then!" 

  
"Yes!" Taehyung exclaimed, "Now lets go get our school supplies!"

  
"Okay!" Jungkook exclaimed happily, skipping over to the counter and paying for the book. Taehyung then hooked his arm with Jungkook's and they were off. 

 

* * *

 

  
"T-Taehyungie Hyung" he murmured quietly, clinging to the older male nervously, "M-Maybe we should j-just wait for th-them in a em-empty compartment?" Taehyung's eyes met his own anxious ones and he bit his lower lip, "P-Please?"

  
"Whats wrong Kookie?" Taehyung murmured softly, pulling him into his embrace. Jungkook buried his face in the elder's chest, shaking slightly, "Ju-Just nervous"

  
Taehyung chuckled softly, petting Jungkook's hair. "Its alright tokki _ **(Bunny🐰)**_ , besides, I think this is the compartment anyways" 

  
Jungkook buried himself into Taehyung's side, and kept his eyes trained on the ground, "Hey, cheer up bun! Jiminie Hyungs gonna be there so you won't be completely unsure of who everyone is" Jungkook looked up, he still felt anxious but he gave Taehyung a small smile, which Taehyung grinned at. After Taehyubg ruffled his hair, said elder male opened the compartment slightly and peaked inside. 

  
"See! I told you this was the correct compartment! C' mon Kookie!" Taehyung exclaimed, tugging Jungkook with him into the room. Jungkook followed, staying slightly behind the elder, but still glued to him.

  
"Hey guys!" Taehyung exclaimed, and recieved a chorus of ' _Hello!_ 's in return. "Everyone, besides Jiminie Hyung, meet Jungkook!" 

  
Taehyung tried to gently bring Jungkook infront of him, but Jungkook didn't budge. He stayed where he was, peaking around Taehyung with wide, nervous brown eyes. Taehyung smiled fondly, "Jungkookie c' mon~ don't be nervous~ they dont bite!" Jungkook shook his head furiously in response. 

  
The people in the compartment cooed and Jungkook ducked his head behind Taehyung, hiding himself completely. Jimin sighed exasperatedly, "You aren't even gonna say ' _Hi_ ' to  _me_? I'm wounded!" Jimin cried dramatically, drawing out a giggle from Jungkook. "Nope, sorry Hyungie!" 

  
The people in the compartment cooed again. "Well isnt he just adorable" someone cooed and Jungkook flushed brightly. "M' not adorable" the pout was evident in his voice. "Yes you are" teased another voice. Jungkook popped his head out from around Taehyung and glared at the people in the room. "No Im not" he huffed, eyes narrowed. "If you come give me a hug I wont call you adorable-" Jungkook dashed over and hugged Jimin tightly "-for today" and Jungkook pouted at the smug smirk on Jimin's lips. "You should have waited till I finished my sentence bun"

  
Jungkook sighed, but didn't pull away from the hug. "If I hug you longer, and more often will you not say it for a week?" Jungkook asked, voice slightly muffled. "Sorry~" Jimin teased, and Jungkook huffed again. 

  
"Hop up" Jungkook instantly knew what Jimin meant so he quickly clambered onto Jimin's lap. Eyes darting nervously at the other people in the room. 

  
"Adorable~" came a cooing voice and Jungkook glared at the redhead. "And who are you?" Jungkook asked, a slight glare still in his eyes. That earned him a wack on the head. " _Be more respectful!_ " Jimin snapped, eyes narrowed. "Hes the one who was calling me something I dont want to be called!! They have to earn my respect anyways! Did I give you two my respect right away? No. You had to earn it. Its no different for anyone else."

  
Jimin sighed, and gently rubbed Jungkook's hips. "At least be  _nice_ " Jungkook whined, "I  _am_  nice but right now there's too many people, too many new things I-I-" Jungkook cut himself off and ducked his head. Gently, he pulled away from Jimin and left the compartment. "Jungkook!" Taehyung called, and followed the small boy.

  
Jungkook didn't say anything, just kept walking until he reached the end of the train and stepped out onto the back deck. Cool air whipped at his face and Jungkook let out a soft whimper. It was too much- _too overwhelming_. Taehyung and Jimin knew he had social anxiety yet they thrust him into a group of people without care of how he felt about it. He knew he shouldnt have been so rude to the other boy but he hadn't  _meant_  to be. He was just so overwhelmed and he had acted out to hide the emotions that wanted to just burst from him. _He felt like crying_.

  
Suddenly familiar arms wrapped around him and he let out another whimper, pressing back into the safety those arms brought. "Jungkookie" Taehyung murmured sadly. "I'm sorry we pushed you so hard. I should have realized you'd end up acting out. I should have remembered how your social anxiety makes you act when you're overwhelmed. I'm sorry" Taehyung said softly, burying his face in Jungkook's inky black locks. Jungkook turned around in Taehyung's arms and clung to him, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. 

  
Jungkook let out another whimper, "I-Its okay. D-Don't worry about it Hyungie" Taehyung sighed, resting his chin on top of Jungkook's head. "Its not okay. I should have listened to you and should have just tried to find an empty compartment instead and waited for them to find us. You were already so overwhelmed with just arriving at the train station. I'm sorry"

  
"Don't apologize Hyungie! Its not your fault!!" Jungkook whined, pulling away slightly to look up at his hyung. "Well, its not yours either" Taehyung retorted, pulling Jungkook back into his embrace, and holding him close. 

  
Jungkook clung to Taehyung tightly, a quiet sob shaking him. "I'm sorry that I snapped at him- I-I didnt mean to I-"

  
"Shhh you don't have to explain bun" Taehyung cooed sadly, pulling away himself to wipe at Jungkook's tears. Jungkook leaned into the touch, trying to stop to sobs clawing up his throat. "Shhh, its okay baby, Ive got you" Taehyung murmured, once again pulling Jungkook in close, kissing his hair. Jungkook leaned in close to the elder, soaking up the comfort Taehyung was giving him.

  
"Is he... Is he alright?" Came a soft voice, and Taehyung looked over. "He'll be fine with time. Don't worry about it Yoongi Hyung" Taehyung responded, holding Jungkook even closer to himself. Jungkook let out a soft whimper, and buried his face in Taehyung's chest. "Shhh its okay Kookie" 

  
"U-Use the other nickname." Jungkook whined softly, "It m-makes me feel safe" Jungkook said quietly, ears tinging a red hue. 

  
"Which one? I have many for you" Taehyung asked, confused. Jungkook let out a whine, face feeling as though he was burning. "Dont make me say it" 

  
The boy, Yoongi, let out a soft laugh, and Jungkook let out another whine, shyness taking over him. Taehyung pulled away and looked Jungkook's flushed, tear-stained face. He smirked, and Jungkook swallowed nervously. "Bun" he cooed, "Is the nickname you want me to call you by,  _baby_ "

  
Jungkook's face burned, and he nodded shyly. Making Taehyung's smirk widen. Jungkook ducked his head, he felt as though he was going to die of embarrassment. He wished a hole would appear beneath him and just swallow him up. 

  
Taehyung tilted his face up and Jungkook didnt fight it. "You like to act all tough and strong but in reality, you just wanna be taken care of and babied, don't you?"

  
Jungkook didn't say anything, shyness having taken over him. He blushed darkly and more cooing could be heard. Jungkook's head snapped over to the sound and he whimpered when he saw everyone from the compartment here. 

  
"Hey, shhhh" Taehyung cooed, "calm down baby" Jungkook just buried himself close to Taehyung, trying to hide himself in the elder's robes. 

  
"So you like to be called baby, _huh bun_?" Came Jimin's coy voice and Jungkook tried even harder to hide from everyone. Taehyung chuckled. "You're so cute Kookie~" Jungkook didn't respond, shyness still overwhelming him. Cooing softly, Taehyung toyed with Jungkook's hair.

"Can I hug you Jungkookie!? You're so cute!" Came a squealing voice, and Jungkook hummed softly, thinking for a moment. "I- u-uhmm- s-sure?"

The boy bounded over and Jungkook held up a hand, "But first, what's your name? I don't who any of you are"

"Ah! My name is Jung Hoseok! But you can call me Hobi Hyung!" The redhead, Hoseok, stated smiling brightly. "Okay Hobi Hyung" Jungkook said with a smile, letting his hand fall to his side and was soon engulfed by strong arms. _He felt.... Safe? Weird. He just met the redhead- Hobi- why does he feel safe? He hardly knows him! Jungkook! Where's you common sense!?_ He thought to himself, as he hugged the older male back.

All too soon Hoseok pulled away, taking the safe feeling he had given Jungkook with him. Jungkook nearly whined in protest but bit his tongue. He didn't wanna annoy the elder.

"We should also introduce ourselves to the poor boy," came an amused voice, "I'm Kim Seokjin" the amused voice said soon after. Jungkook bowed to him and gave the elder a small smile. The male a hard dark brown locks and plush, red lips. He also had slightly honey coloured skin and deep, dark brown eyes.

"You already know me but, Min Yoongi" said the mint haired boy. Jungkook flushed slightly and smiled softly, bowing at the elder.

"Kim Namjoon" said a tall boy with silver-grey hair. Jungkook gave him a small smile as well, bowing in his direction.

"Its nice to meet you all!" Jungkook said softly, bowing once more. They all smiled at him fondly, and Taehyung came up behind Jungkook, wrapping around him like a koala bear. Jungkook giggled, and smiled brightly at his Hyung. _He felt.... Calm... Safe... He liked this new feeling._


End file.
